Cappycot's Battle Manifesto
This guide was meant to be a set of useful strategies for taking on monsters more easily, quickly, and efficiently, especially in the later maps when monsters' attacks get more powerful. In the Field: Navigation The default controls set for moving in Cross Horizon is the "Tap" setting, where you tap and your character walks in that direction. This setting is usually the best for all outdoor maps. However, as recommended by the game itself, the D-Pad/Camera setting should be used for all dungeons, as the traps require precision to move through. Your character, when running, moves slightly faster than a charging monster. However, it is not advisable to outrun monsters as you will be completely drained of SP if it catches up and forces you into battle. Also monsters will move faster than you when moving uphill. When strafing/avoiding a monster, the "Tap" setting is generally easier. In the Field: The Minimap The minimap is perhaps one of the greatest weapons when planning to combat any monster, as it literally acts like radar for you. Each monster is displayed on the battlefield along with its field of vision. You can think of the FoV of a monster like its eyes. If the monster "sees" you, it will turn bright red and charge at top speed. Never let a charging monster catch you unaware. When you plunge into battle, your SP will decrease based on where you find the monster. If you touch the monster orb head on or slightly to the side, you will begin the battle with a full bar of SP, allowing you to attack at will. Otherwise, you will begin the battle at a loss as your SP will most likely be only halfway or less. Do take the monster when it is unaware. Paying heed to where the monster is looking is very important, because it will allow you to strafe around the monster and give you an advantage when plunging into the battle. When beginning a battle when the monster is not red (completely unaware), the monster will be stunned and unable to move or attack, letting you finish it off really quickly. Stunned or Not, Know Your Weak Points Monsters take more damage when certain points are swiped at, and sometimes, armor or even weapons can be knocked off. Weak points can be found in the list of monsters. Stunned? Don't hit the weak points. Hitting the weak points of a monster will break a monster out of its stun, so it is advisable to spam swipes at an insignificant part of the body. (For example, swiping at an Snow Orc's legs.) Shield or Attack? SP Management SP will drain when shielding or attacking, so it is very important to never let the SP bar drain completely when attacking or you will be at the mercy of the monster when it attacks. It is generally a good idea to cool down for half a second after attacking viciously to let the SP bar regenerate. This will allow you to go for more attacks or to properly shield against the counterattack. Do bring party members. Having party members is a great aid in battle because they are able to completely stop any monster even if it is in mid combo attack and let you recover SP while they carry out their attacks. Also, when their indicators are red, party members execute special attacks based on the type of weapon they carry. (Unconfirmed.) *Sword-wielders launch the monster up into the air. *Spear-wielders push the monster back. *Axe-wielders hit a crucial weak point, knocking armor or other things off. A party member's stopping power is not affected by how weak their attacks are. A level 1 axe player can still knock the mace off of a Golem as well as a level 100 axe-wielder, but its better to bring high level veterans as you will have to do less damage to a monster. Charged Attacks and You Charged attacks (Hold, then Swipe) are extremely useful for manipulating monsters around the battlefield. To initiate a charged attack, hold your finger until an orange orb appears and the SP starts to drain. Then, swipe at the monster. This attack will do more damage than a normal swipe or poke. When charged attacks, swiping left or right will push the monster in that direction, and swiping up will throw them into the air. You can also push a monster back if you tap and hold at the center of the monster, wait, then release. Environmental Damage Occasionally, barrels and/or holes will appear in the map. (Yippee!) Mastery of charged attacks comes into play as you will want to keep the monster near the barrel or hole for a quick finisher. While rapid taps/stabs will occasionally force the monster to stagger back, a well-placed charged attack can send a monster reeling left, right, up, or back into a hole or closer to an explosive barrel. The Noob Combo (Up and Away) Charged attacks can be repeated as many times as needed. With the charged upwards strike, any monster can be flung into the air, rendering it unable to attack and allowing you to deal an increased damage for that short time. After the monster lands, you can deal another charge and upwards strike to repeat the cycle. Watch your SP! Sometimes, the charged attack may somehow fail to connect and the monster will not be flung into the air. If this happens, you can do one of two things based on your available SP, charge up for a second try, or prepare to shield. Normally, the latter is safer, but may allow the monster to attack with rapid combos, further draining SP. Category:Tips